Beloved Brother
by Orikarun Ori
Summary: Memiliki Oh Sehun sebagai saudara bukanlah hal yang mudah. Siapa sangka anak yang dulunya cengeng dan lemah itu bisa menjadi pengacau terbesar dalam hidupnya? Hal baik yang ada padanya adalah dia memiliki seorang ibu overprotektif yang berada disisinya dan mendukungnya. Itu bagus karena Luhan bukanlah kakak yang baik. "Kamu hyung paling jahat di dunia, kamu tahu?"/"Memang." HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Luhan benar-benar brengsek untuk ukuran seorang kakak. Beberapa orang tahu tapi dia tidak peduli.

Dia punya adik yang jauh dibawah empat tahun darinya yang tidak dia sukai. Dari semenjak adiknya lahir dia hampir tidak mau mempedulikan adiknya bila tidak dipaksa oleh sang ibu. Dia jujur dia tidak suka adiknya. Terlalu lemah dan terlalu cengeng.

Luhan selalu memimpikan adiknya sejak dalam kandungan bila dia akan mengajak adiknya bermain kejar-kejaran di halaman rumah mereka dan berakhir memecahkan pot kesayangan ibu mereka. Luhan akan menuduh adiknya dan dia akan melihat adiknya merengek pada ibu mereka. Di malam hari, di dalam kamar, mereka akan saling melemparkan bantal satu sama lain sampai keduanya lelah dan tidur dalam keadaan kasur yang berantakan. Dan di pagi hari mereka akan kena omel ibu dibawah guyuran air shower ketika mandi.

Luhan memimpikan hal-hal sederhana seperti anak-anak lain yang akan segera mempunyai adik. Luhan selalu menunggu. Menunggu adiknya lahir di bangku rumah sakit persalinan ibunya, menunggu para dokter dan suster berbaju putih keluar membawakan adiknya padanya.

Dan ketika terdengar suara tangis keras dari dalam kamar ibunya dan ayahnya yang segera memeluknya erat, Luhan tahu mimpinya tidak sia-sia. Pertama kalinya dia merasakan perasaan yang membuncah didadanya hingga matanya berkaca-kaca. Luhan melihatnya. Adik kecilnya yang tertidur nyenyak dalam balutan selimut bayi dari kaca ruangan. Luhan ingin segera menyentuhnya namun lagi-lagi dia harus menunggu.

Ayahnya sedang mengusap tangan ibunya yang tersenyum juga tak lupa memberi kecupan hangat pada sang ibu. Berterima kasih karena telah melahirkan bayi dengan tanpa kekurangan apapun, juga karena istrinya baik-baik saja. Luhan pun begitu, sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Namun nyatanya dia hanya berdiri di balik pintu, memandangi ayahnya yang masih membisikkan kalimat terima kasih pada ibu, dan dia yang berdiri gelisah. Saat pandangan dia alihkan pada suster yang mengatur jalinan infus untuk sang ibu, suster itu tersenyum hangat padanya. Mengusap lembut kepalanya dan berucap,

"Kamu pasti tidak sabar bertemu adikmu."

Memang benar. Kapan dia bisa bertemu adiknya?

.

.

"Sehun. Namanya Sehun."

Luhan menyentuh pipi halus adik barunya dengan hati-hati. Dan tersenyum senang saat Sehun, adiknya merespon dengan menggerakkan kepalanya nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Sang ibu tersenyum, tahu anak pertamanya sudah menanti Sehun sejak lama.

"Luhan akan menjaga Sehun, benar?" mengusap surai si anak pertama dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beloved Brother**

 **Pairing;** HunHan

 **Genres;** Brother-romance, family, disease-life.

 **Rating;** M

 **Warning;** INCEST!

© **Orikarunori** 2016

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 :

Oh Sehun; Manja dan Bodoh

* * *

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prang'—**

"Huwaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Astaga... Luhan, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Bukan aku Bu, Sehun yang memecahkan vasnya!"

"Tapi kenapa adikmu menangis?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia memang selalu begitu, menangis setelah membuat kegaduhan. Dia tahu kesalahannya!" Luhan berkata ketus.

Sang ibu bergerak mengambil Sehun dari lantai yang penuh dengan pecahan keramik. Membersihkan segala kekacauan pada anak bungsunya lalu memanggil bibi yang membantu pekerjaan rumah.

"Bi, tolong bereskan pecahannya ya."

Luhan hanya mendengus melihat itu semua. Apalagi kelakuan Sehun yang menempel layaknya koala pada leher ibunya. Sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan memelototkan matanya ketika Sehun melihat kearahnya saat sampai di pintu kamar mereka, membuat Sehun tertunduk tidak berani melihat kakaknya lagi.

Saat sadar bibi melihatinya alih-alih membereskan pecahan ulah Sehun seperti permintaan ibunya beberapa saat lalu, Luhan berkedut tidak suka.

"Bibi jangan membelanya juga. Jangan pernah."

Luhan bergerak meninggalkan ruangan disertai gelengan kepala dari bibi.

.

.

.

"Luhan, ayah dan ibu akan keluar, kamu jaga adikmu ya."

Luhan hanya berdiam diri diatas ayunannya, tidak ingin menoleh karena kalau ia melakukannya, ia akan melihat wajah adiknya yang menyebalkan.

Ibu mengusap kedua pipi Luhan dan mengecupnya di dahi. "Ibu pergi ya."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya jauh-jauh atas dasar tidak mau melihat perlakuan yang sama pada Sehun. Kedutan-kedutan di dahinya mulai bermunculan ketika samar-samar di dengarnya suara bisikan ibu,

"Sehun jangan nakal pada Luhan hyung, nanti ibu belikan permen saat pulang. Oke? Pintar anak ibu~"

Dan tak lupa tangan besar ayahnya yang hinggap sebentar pada kepala Sehun dan kepala Luhan diakhir sebelum sebuah mobil yang dibeli ayahnya saat kelahiran Sehun membawa mereka pergi.

Luhan ingin menggerakkan ayunannya ketika Sehun mendekatinya. Ia segera melototi agar adiknya itu menjauh.

"Apa?! Jangan mendekatiku!"

"Ch," Luhan menggerakkan ayunannya kasar. Tidak peduli bila Sehun masih berdiri didekatnya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia sudah memperingati untuk tidak dekat-dekat padanya.

Sehun memang tidak lagi dalam jarak dekat dengan Luhan, yang membuat Luhan harus bersyukur karena setidaknya Sehun tidak akan menangis karenanya. Ia melihat Sehun mengambil tempat berayun disebelahnya, dan tahu apa? Ia bahkan belum mendorong ayunannya sendiri dan dia sudah jatuh. Segera setelah punggung Sehun menubruk tanah, suara tangisan Sehun menggelegar.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Luhan memutar bola mata malas. Walaupun ibu menitipkan Sehun padanya, ia tidak akan peduli apapun yang terjadi pada Sehun. Setidaknya bukan dirinya yang membuatnya menangis.

"Huwaa huwaaaa huuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Tangisan Sehun semakin kencang. Luhan tidak peduli dan ia hanya mempedulikan telinganya yang sakit. Telapak tangannya bergerak menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?"

Seperti yang Luhan duga, tanpa dirinya yang campur tangan pun orang lain akan tetap mendatangi Sehun. Sudah ia bilang Sehun menyebalkan.

"Luhan, Sehun kenapa?" tanya bibi mereka. Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab.

Setelah mengambil Sehun dan menenangkannya, Sehun akhirnya berhenti menangis. Seperti biasa Sehun akan memeluk erat leher seseorang yang membuatnya berhenti menangis, lalu menatap Luhan dibalik bahu bibi mereka.

"Luhan, nyonya bilang kamu harus menjaga adikmu." kata bibi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, dia jatuh sendiri!" Luhan berkata kesal.

Bibi menghela nafas. "Setidaknya kamu tidak mengacuhkannya ketika adikmu jatuh."

Setelahnya, bibi membawa Sehun masuk ke rumah dalam gendongannya.

"Bukan salahku."

.

.

.

Luhan menggapai-gapai selai coklat dalam lemari penyimpanan di dapur, kakinya dia tumpukan pada kursi meja makan yang ia angkut ke bawah lemari. Bibi sedang keluar membeli sayuran untuk makan siang sementara ruang lain terlihat kosong. Luhan tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya lagi jadi berakhirlah ia disini, menanti jari-jari mungilnya menggapai badan selai.

Selagi Luhan masih berusaha, Sehun masuk dan mendapati apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan. Sehun hanya memandangi Luhan dari bawah dan Luhan tidak mau peduli apapun yang Sehun lakukan sekalipun dia berani mengambil kursi dan memanjat seperti yang Luhan lakukan.

Apapun itu selain tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya Luhan tidak akan dan mau peduli. Tapi ia harus ingat 'apapun itu' yang dilakukan Sehun kesemuanya mengganggu Luhan. Karena Sehun akan berakhir menangis tentu saja, seperti saat ini lagi-lagi Sehun terjatuh. Dan bukan kesalahannya bila ia tidak menghentikan usaha Sehun memanjat kursi makan sehingga badan kecilnya yang tidak sebanding dengan tinggi kursi terjatuh.

Luhan menutup matanya keras-keras, mengakibatkan kedua matanya panas saat suara menggelegar Sehun terdengar kembali.

"Sehun! Astaga... kamu kenapa lagi?"

Ibu mengangkat Sehun dalam gendongannya dan menatap Luhan yang telah turun dari kursi, dengan selai ditangannya.

"Bukan salahku, Bu." Ucap Luhan ketika mata ibunya tidak lepas darinya.

Ibunya hanya bisa terus menghela nafas tiap kali hal ini terjadi. Tangannya masih terus mengusap punggung Sehun agar tenang, dan Sehun yang masih terisak kecil sambil memeluk leher ibu seperti koala kebencian Luhan.

"Kenapa kamu seperti ini, sayang?" tanya ibunya yang membuat Luhan kebingungan. Jelas, perlakuan Luhan terhadap Sehun selama ini adalah karena ia tidak suka adiknya, apa ibu masih harus bertanya?

"Sehun sangat menyebalkan, Bu, aku tidak suka dengannya." Ucap Luhan tanpa memikirkan perasaan ibu dan adiknya yang masih ada disana, terisak kecil memandanginya.

"Dia kekanakan, manja, dan sangat cengeng. Bu, aku tidak bisa tahan dengannya. Bisakah kamar kami berdua dipisah?"

"Sehun memang masih kecil, sayang... anak kecil memang seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka kalau dia melakukannya, Bu. Dia sangat merepotkan, aku tidak mau sekamar dengannya. Sehun selalu menangis didekatku."

"Kamu bisa menenangkannya kalau Sehun menangis, kamu adalah kakaknya."

"Tidak, Bu, aku tidak bisa berada didekatnya bila dia menangis. Aku benci tangisannya."

"Luhan, sayang..."

"Aku minta pisah kamar dengan Sehun, Bu, aku mohon."

Tidak ada yang bisa sang ibu lakukan bila itu adalah keinginan Luhan.

.

.

.

Setidaknya Luhan merasa sedikit tenang berkat tidak adanya Sehun dalam satu ruang kamar dengannya. Tidurnya bisa nyaman tanpa gangguan dan tidak ada lagi yang menatapnya sebelum tidur.

Namun adanya tembok-tembok pembatas yang berdiri disekelilingnya bukan berarti dia tidak dapat mendengar suara tangis yang dibencinya sejak-sejak lama. Suara itu masih menggema tiap kali Sehun berulah, malah semakin keras tiap harinya. Luhan bertanya-tanya apa bedanya dengan ia yang tidak atau sekamar dengan Sehun?

Selama dirinya berada dalam jarak yang jauh dari Sehun, Luhan selalu harus bersyukur berkat itu. Setidaknya ia tidak harus melihat wajah Sehun yang menyebalkan tiap kali menangis. Ia hanya tahu wajah menangis dan terisak Sehun karena hal itulah yang ia lihat tiap kali bertemu Sehun. Luhan heran dan menjadi benci karena Sehun selalu menangis ketika melihatnya.

Luhan sudah berencana tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya yang nyaman ketika pintu kamarnya terayun terbuka menampakkan Sehun yang mendekatinya. Luhan sebisanya tidak berteriak marah.

"Dimana Ibu?"

Lama sekali Luhan menunggu Sehun menjawabnya hanya untuk mendapatkan dia menggeleng.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan keheranan yang berjalan terus mendekatinya di ranjang. Ketika sampai disisi ranjang yang Luhan tempati, Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya terus menunduk. Luhan jadi khawatir bila orang tuanya meninggalkan Sehun lagi padanya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu... atau cari Bibi."

Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Jangan datang padaku, atau kalau tidak kamu hanya akan menangis. Pergilah..."

Sebisa mungkin Luhan menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak dan memaki Sehun agar keluar dari kamarnya, karena di kepalanya hanya ada Sehun yang menangis dan Luhan sudah kehilangan kewarasannya bila ia tahan bersama anak yang sekali menangis nadanya mencapai 30 oktaf. Tentu saja Luhan hanya asal bicara karena ia tidak tahu cara menggambarkan betapa mengerikan Sehun menangis.

"Akan kupanggil Ibu."

Luhan bergerak menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjangnya, meninggalkan Sehun dalam kamar tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Ibuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak Luhan diluar pintu. Mendapati sekeliling ruang tv kosong. Ia berbalik memanggil nama lain. "Bibiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Luhan masih celingak-celinguk ketika dari dalam kamarnya terdengar kegaduhan.

"Astaga, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan fotoku?!" Luhan tergesa-gesa mendekati Sehun dan menyingkirkan dia dari mejanya. "Kenapa kamu suka sekali memecahkan barang-barang?!"

.

.

.

Suara tangis keras Sehun yang pertama kali terdengar oleh sang ibu ketika memasuki kamar Luhan. Bibi dan sang pemimpin keluarga datang setelahnya. Kaca bingkai foto Luhan berserakan dimana-mana, dan Sehun yang terduduk di lantai serta Luhan yang berteriak marah.

"Berhenti menangis! Kamu boleh menangis dimana saja asal jangan di kamarku!"

"Luhan!"

"Ibu! Lihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun! Dia memecahkan barang lagi!" adu Luhan sambil menunjuk kaca yang berserakan.

"Luhan! Kamu boleh marah tapi tidak dengan mendorongnya!"

"Aku tidak mendorong!" kata Luhan cepat. Bibi telah mengambil alih Sehun dan membawanya ke kamar. Sang ayah terlihat marah besar pada Luhan namun segera ditenangkan oleh sang ibu, membisikkan supaya sang ayah lebih baik menemani Sehun.

"Luhan, kamu seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Sehun adikmu, dan kamu tahu itu dengan jelas. Meskipun kamu terganggu setiap kali Sehun menangis tapi kamu jangan melakukan apa yang telah kamu lakukan tadi." Ibu berucap ketika pintu telah ditutup oleh kepergian ayah.

"Melakukan apa?" ucap Luhan kesal. "Sehun yang mengacau di kamarku, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya."

"Luhan, cukup! Kamu harus berhenti bersikap kasar pada adikmu!" ibu terlihat tegas. Dan Luhan cukup terkejut dibentak seperti itu. Sang ibu juga melihat keterkejutan Luhan, jadi dia mulai berbicara dengan lembut.

"Kamu tahu kondisi adikmu bagaimana..." sudah lama ibu tidak membahas ini, tapi melihat kerenggangan hubungan kedua anaknya membuatnya sedih dan merasa harus membuat Luhan mengerti. "Jadi tolong jangan membuat Sehun menangis lagi."

.

.

.

Luhan ingin punya adik yang bisa diajaknya bermain bersama di halaman rumah mereka. Jadi ia menunggu sampai Sehun bisa berjalan dan berbicara. Pertama kali mengajak Sehun berlarian di halaman meninggalkan kesan yang tidak menyenangkan. Sehun terjatuh dan menangis. Padahal hanya terjatuh, Sehun sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Ibu memberitahukan untuk tidak mengajak Sehun berlarian lagi, yang boleh dilakukan hanya menjaga agar Sehun tetap berada dalam rumah. Luhan hanya cemberut ketika mendengarnya, sampai ketika Sehun mulai terus menangis membuatnya muak. Dan membenci pemilik tangisan yang menjadi adiknya itu.

Ketika melihat Sehun, Luhan hanya akan melihat tubuh kurus dan pucat milik Sehun. Pandangan mata Sehun sayu, bergerakpun lamban. Sikap manja dan cengengnya membuat Luhan benci.

Tuhan tahu apa yang diinginkannya, adik yang bisa bermain bersamanya tanpa dibatasi. Tapi mengapa ia diberi Sehun yang fisiknya lemah?

Karena mendapat adik yang lemah, semua yang dilakukan Sehun terasa salah di matanya. Apapun yang dia lakukan sampai siapa-siapa saja yang membelanya membuat Luhan benci. Benci pada adiknya, pada Sehun. Sehun yang—

lemah.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas. Tahu bahwa ia tidak akan menang melawan permintaan ibunya.

"Iya Bu, aku akan pergi. Ah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ibu semakin pintar ber-aegyo..."

Diseberang, ibu hanya tertawa. "Tidak akan ada yang mengalahkan aegyo dari seorang ibu..."

Luhan memutar mata. "Ibu tahu benar apa yang harus Ibu katakan disaat seperti ini."

Ibunya sekali lagi tertawa. "Oh ya, ibu dan ayah mungkin akan tinggal selama tiga hari, kamu janji merawat adikmu kan, sayang?"

"Iya, Bu," jawab Luhan malas.

"Jangan lupa kupaskan Sehun buah setiap kamu pergi dan pulang kuliah. Oh! Ibu sudah bilang kalau kamu tidak boleh tinggal sampai sore di kampus kan?"

"Ah, ya ampun, Bu..."

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Hm, baguslah. Kamu memang harus menurut, siapa suruh kamu jadi anak Ibu."

"Terserah saja... sudah tutup telponnya." Luhan sudah malas kalau pembicaraan ini menjadi ngelantur.

"Oh, kamu sudah malas mendengar Ibu?" tuding ibunya.

Luhan mengerang. "Bu!"

"Ah, iya iya. Kenapa kamu tumbuh jadi seorang pemarah... Ibu Cuma mau mengingatkan kalau—"

"Datang agak pagian ke rumah sakit, suapi sarapan Sehun, kupaskan buah, langsung menjenguk Sehun kalau selesai kuliah, kupaskan buah lagi, jenguk setiap hari dan laporkan perkembangannya pada Ibu! Selesai. Aku tutup."

Ah, ibunya benar-benar...

Luhan beralih melihat jam dalam ponselnya. Sudah jam empat. Ahh... dia melanggar perjanjian ibunya.

Dengan gerakan malas, Luhan membereskan kertas-kertas materinya dan mengambil laptop untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas terakhir. Luhan malas mengatakan ini, tapi ia harus bergegas ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka kamar rawat Sehun adalah seseorang berseragam sekolah tengah menyuapi Sehun bubur makan siangnya.

"Ewh, kamu makan seperti seorang nenek... pelan dan hati-hati." Katanya. Sedangkan Sehun memukul kepala seseorang itu.

Luhan masuk tanpa berkata-kata. Siswa itu langsung saja berdiri dari duduknya selagi Luhan menutup pintu.

"Oh, annyeonghaseo, hyung-nim. Aku Jongin, teman kelas Sehun. Hanya membawakan catatan hari ini padanya." Sapa teman Sehun itu.

Luhan membalas dengan tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih. Silakan duduk."

Jongin kembali duduk dan meneruskan memaksa Sehun menghabiskan buburnya. Sementara Luhan mengarah ke bagian buah diatas nakas, mengambilnya untuk dikupas.

"Hari ini Sooyoung mencarimu, sepertinya dia cemas. Tapi aku tidak memberitahukan alamat rumah sakitmu." Kata Jongin.

"Bagus. Dia sangat cerewet mengatakan ini itu padahal aku tidak bertanya. Mungkin kalau ada dia aku jadi punya sakit kepala akut selama di rumah sakit." Sehun menyahut.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya. Aku juga kurang suka gadis yang seperti itu. Tipe-tipe yang seperti Kyungsoo hyung adalah yang terbaik."

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar percakapan anak sekolahan macam mereka.

"Kyungsoo? Kamu suka Kyungsoo?" kaget Sehun.

Namun tampaknya Jongin lebih kaget lagi. "Kamu tidak menyadarinya? Itulah mengapa aku terus bertanya hal-hal seperti matematika padahal aku sama sekali tidak suka pelajaran itu."

Sehun masih dalam proses menyaring buburnya untuk ditelan sebelum menjawab. "Mm ya, pilihanmu bagus. Tapi kukira kamu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Yah! Sebutlah dengan hyung jika menyebut nama senior kita dasar tidak sopan!" Jongin memukulkan kepala sendok pada kepala Sehun.

"Jadi apa?" Sehun meringis.

"Kami hanya dekat. Baekhyun hyung dekat dengan siapa saja kecuali Chanyeol hyung. Kamu tahu, Chanyeol hyung mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun hyung dari semenjak mereka kelas satu. Sangat kekanakan sampai sekarang Baekhyun hyung masih menolaknya."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu bagian yang itu."

"Kamu lebih tidak tahu bagian yang ini, kamu tahu Kim Jongdae? Ternyata dia—"

"Yap. Berhenti gosipnya, anak-anak. Sekarang buah dulu..." Luhan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka dengan mengganti mangkuk bubur Sehun dengan buah yang sudah dikupas.

"Terima kasih, hyung-nim." Jongin mengambil potongan buah jeruk dan memasukkannya sekaligus dalam mulutnya. Luhan ikut mengambil tempat di sisi Sehun dan menyuapinya dengan apel.

"Hyung-nim kuliah di SNU ya?" tanya Jongin.

Memasukkan sepotong lagi pada mulut Sehun lalu menjawab. "Ya."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Hyung-nim tahu Kim Minseok dari manajemen tidak?"

"Hmm... Kim Minseok?" Luhan berpikir sebentar, tatapannya tidak sengaja menemukan tag name seragam Jongin. "Kamu adiknya?"

Dengan senyum melebar. "Ya. Dan tahu apa?"

Jongin tersenyum jenaka baik pada Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Ternyata Jongdae itu menyukai kakakku Minseok! Oh, ya ampun itu bagian yang ingin aku beritahukan padamu, Sehun! Hahaha!"

.

.

.

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya dari membuka pintu sebentar, tanpa berniat menoleh pada Sehun.

"Pulang. Aku juga harus istirahat." Luhan menjawab dengan dingin. Tapi ia segera menambahkan, "Tidurlah, aku masih kesini besok."

"Tidurlah disini..."

Luhan bisa mendengar nada keraguan dari Sehun. Dan permohonan.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Kamu sudah dewasa."

"Aku masih anak SMA."

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat, memelototi Sehun yang juga melihat ke arahnya. "Jangan bawel! Atau aku tidak akan kembali lagi!"

"I-iya."

Luhan mengangsurkan matanya kembali normal. Menekan kenop pintu dan keluar dari ruang antiseptik itu.

Dasar manja...

.

.

.

"Hyung kembali jam berapa?" tanya Sehun saat Luhan menjenguknya keesokan hari.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali, tapi seharusnya sebelum sore aku sudah ada disini." Sehun cemberut. "Jangan lakukan itu dihadapanku, aku sangat sangat membencimu kamu tahu?"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa atas perkataan menyakitkan Luhan. Dan Luhan juga tidak ingin meneruskan perkataannya lebih lanjut karena ibunya akan mengomel bila kondisi Sehun jadi buruk.

"Habiskan sendiri buahmu, dan kamu bisa menelpon teman penggosipmu itu kemari. Jangan terus mengharapkanku datang lebih cepat karena itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku pergi."

Luhan menutup pintu sedikit keras. Sengaja atau tidak ia tidak mau peduli.

.

.

.

Ahh...

Ia kembali lagi kesini pada akhirnya.

Bosan rasanya tapi, ia sudah berjanji pada ibunya.

Dasar Sehun memang selalu merepotkan.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku pada Luhan yang baru masuk dengan keranjang buah tambahan untuk Sehun. Kemarin Jongin makan banyak sekali jeruk.

Omong-omong soal Jongin, apa penggosip itu tidak datang? Tapi Luhan melihat ada satu buku catatan lagi diatas meja, Luhan tidak mau repot-repot menanyakan siapa pada Sehun.

"Hyung, ayo kita keluar."

Luhan baru saja menyimpan tasnya dibawah kaki meja saat Sehun meminta sesuatu padanya. Ia baru saja bermasalah dengan dosen tadi dan dirinya terlalu lelah untuk mendengar suara seseorang yang ia benci. Apalagi kalau itu Sehun.

"Jangan meminta macam-macam. Aku tidak akan mengabulkannya."

"Kumohon?"

"Sehun, kita mungkin perlu membicarakan ini. Aku bukan Ibu yang akan menuruti semua permintaanmu dan bersorak heboh saat kamu melakukan aegyo. Kamu tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Jadi berhentilah berbuat sesuatu yang menggelikan." Ketus Luhan.

Sehun berkedip sekali. "Kamu hyung paling jahat di dunia, kamu tahu?"

Luhan terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini Sehun mengucapkan itu padanya. Tapi dia sembuh dengan cepat. "Memang."

Suasana menjadi hening setelahnya. Luhan merasa terganggu. Mengupas buah dengan cepat dan menaruhnya dihadapan Sehun dengan cepat juga.

"Aku sedang kesal padamu, jadi makan itu sendiri. Aku juga tidak bisa tinggal lama, wajahmu benar-benar menggangguku."

Luhan mengambil tasnya dan segera menutup pintu.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Tinggal sehari lagi Sehun berada di rumah sakit dan Luhan berharap orang tuanya akan lebih cepat pulang.

Ia sudah jenuh dengan Sehun apalagi dengan permintaan-permintaan yang kesemuanya tidak pernah Luhan turuti. Luhan benci ketika Sehun meminta.

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan singkat mengenai perkembangan Sehun selama tiga hari di rumah sakit, kini tangannya sibuk membongkar isi tas dan saku jeansnya. Tidak biasanya Luhan lupa menaruh ponsel, biasanya juga ponselnya selalu berada di saku atau paling jarang disimpan di dalam tas. Luhan tidak tahu ada apa dengannya hari ini tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan melupakan sesuatu.

Terpaksa walaupun yakin 100% bahwa ponselnya tidak berada dimanapun selain dua tempat yang disebutnya tadi Luhan tetap membuka laci meja kamar rawat Sehun. Sudah diduga barang yang dicari tidak ada disana tetapi tangannya masih sibuk mencari diseluruh ruangan, yang seingatnya tidak pernah menyimpan dimanapun di ruangan ini.

Luhan panik karena dia harus segera memberitahukan perkembangan serta berita keperbolehan Sehun pulang pada orang tuanya. Tapi ponselnya... aduh, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Hyung, ponselmu..."

Sehun berada dibelakangnya dengan menggenggam ponsel milik Luhan. Luhan harus mendongak untuk bisa menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Luhan memicingkan mata curiga.

"Tingkahmu aneh hyung, kamu sendiri yang menyuruhku menelpon Ibu."

Seperti orang bodoh, Luhan mengingat kembali apa yang dilupakannya. Dengan cepat dia merebut kembali ponselnya, bereaksi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dan Luhan baru menyadari Sehun sudah tidak memakai baju pasiennya.

"Kenapa kamu ganti baju? Kamu belum boleh pulang sebelum Ibu dan Ayah datang."

"Aku tidak mau menunggu, mereka akan lama. Lagipula Ibu sudah tahu kalau aku akan pulang sekarang."

Luhan memeriksa jam tangannya. "Kalau begitu kamu pulang sendiri. Aku harus masuk kelas."

Sehun dengan cepat menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya sekali lagi terkejut. "Ibu bilang hyung harus bersamaku." Kata Sehun. Lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Ibu yang bilang, aku tidak memintanya."

Luhan mau menolak seperti biasanya namun apa yang akan dia dapat pula? Ujung-ujungnya toh dia pasti melakukannya juga bila sudah ibu yang memaksa.

"Baiklah, dimana tasmu?"

"Aku tidak bawa tas. Ibu hanya menyimpan ini di laci meja." Ujar Sehun menunjuk baju yang dipakainya.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak perlu repot lagi. Ibu pasti sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari, dasar..." umpat Luhan. Sehun hanya diam.

Luhan memimpin jalan selama menuju bagian administrasi dan Sehun mengekor dibelakang. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sudah mulai cukup berani, lihat saja sekarang tangan Sehun yang pucat itu dengan berani memegang tangan Luhan untuk dapat jalan bersama.

"Apa yang coba kamu lakukan?" ucap Luhan sinis menunjuk tangannya yang digenggam Sehun dengan matanya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Apa hyung tidak takut aku colaps selama berjalan?"

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu bisa colaps? Disini bangunan anti debu dan kamu Cuma berjalan. Memangnya berapa umurmu sudah bisa membohongiku?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Memangnya kapan aku bohong? Disini memang antiseptik tapi disini juga tempat orang-orang sakit, siapa yang tahu salah satu dari mereka membawakan virus yang tidak baik buatku?"

Luhan kesal. Karena Sehun semakin banyak bicara.

"Lama-lama kamu terlihat mirip Ibu, sangat cerewet."

Luhan membiarkan Sehun menggenggamnya dengan lebih erat. Tak mengetahui Sehun yang tersenyum memandangi pagutan tangan mereka.

"Luhan hyung."

"Apalagi? Kamu bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang. Apa di dalam taksi juga membuatmu bisa colaps?" kesal Luhan karena Sehun belum juga melepaskan tangannya walaupun mereka sudah berada di dalam taksi.

"Akan kulepas," ucap Sehun. "Tapi hyung harus membelikanku bubble tea di kafe yang biasa."

"Apa maksudmu bubble tea? Kamu baru saja menjalani tes kesehatanmu! Apa aku perlu memukulmu biar kamu tidak rewel?" Luhan menarik tangannya kasar namun Sehun masih tetap menahannya kuat.

"Kalau begitu hyung harus tidur sekamar denganku lagi."

"Apa? Oh Sehun kamu benar-benar minta dipukul?" teriak Luhan.

"Ahhhhh! Kalian berdua berisik sekali! Sudahlah, yang bernama Luhan hyung, turuti saja apa yang bernama Oh Sehun mau. Biasanya memang anak remaja perlu diberi sesuatu sehabis pemeriksaan dari rumah sakit." Paman taksi menyahut.

"Paman kenapa membelanya? Nanti aku yang kena omel Ibuku!" Luhan frustasi sementara Sehun dan paman taksi bertukar senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh menceritakan ini pada Ibu. Lupakan tentang bubble tea, dan hanya beritahu Ibu kalau aku yang membawamu pulang. Ingat, kamu tidak boleh mengurangi atau menambahkan cerita, bilang saja aku mengantarmu pulang dan aku pergi kuliah. Dengan itu aku tidak perlu merasa terbebani karena menyembunyikan soal bubble tea dari Ibu."

Luhan memasukkan kunci rumah pada lubang pintu sambil menyerocos panjang lebar. Sehun masih menikmati bubble tea traktiran Luhan sambil sesekali mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan. Dia hanya mau segera masuk rumah dan berbaring di depan tv.

"Nah, kamu harus kunci dari dalam. Terserah apa yang mau kamu lakukan yang penting jangan lakukan hal yang bisa membuatku pulang terburu-buru karena mendengar kamu colaps." Luhan memberikan kunci rumah pada Sehun.

"Hyung kuliah? Hyung mau meninggalkanku?"

Luhan memicing. "Kenapa? Kamu mau bilang kalau kamu bisa colaps sementara aku tidak ada? Dan menahanku agar tetap tinggal menemanimu? Hah! Aku mengerti kamu sangat manja tapi aku tidak akan tertipu dengan muka melas dan penuh kepura-puraanmu itu! Aku pergi."

"H-hyung!"

"Aku tidak mau dengar." Tapi Sehun menahan tangannya lagi.

"Setidaknya hyung menyediakan karpet dan selimut untukku di ruang tv. Debunya bisa—"

Luhan menepis tangannya. "Ck! Aku tidak percaya bisa satu Ibu denganmu, dasar tukang pemaksa."

Luhan akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sehun, daripada tidak pergi kuliah dan harus bersama Sehun seharian? Siapa yang tahan!

Tapi ups! Mungkin juga tidak—

 **Blam!**

Luhan sebenarnya kaget mendengar bunyi mengerikan itu tapi ia lebih dikuasai amarah daripada harus melonjat kaget.

"YAH! OH SEHUN! BERIKAN KUNCINYAAAA!"

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun..."

Luhan menatap marah pada Sehun yang juga balik menatapnya biasa.

"Kenapa hyung? Mau kuncinya? Hyung bisa ambil sendiri. Tuh..."

Sehun pasti mau meledeknya. Luhan yakin itu. Dari setahun yang lalu pertumbuhan Luhan telah berhenti, dan Sehun sudah melalui dirinya diumur—Sehun—yang ke 16.

Luhan menatap tajam Sehun, atau mungkin juga memelototinya seperti yang dilakukannya dulu sewaktu mereka kecil, berharap Sehun masih takut padanya. Tapi dari semenjak Sehun mulai berani meminta bahkan melakukan ini padanya, ia tahu kemungkinan Sehun takut sudah tidak ada lagi.

Memilih menyerah daripada harus menghancurkan harga dirinya, Luhan berbalik menuju kamarnya daripada harus melihat Sehun dalam satu ruang. Sekaligus memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari rumah menyebalkan ini. Luhan perlu suasana tenang seperti kamarnya untuk bisa berpikir.

Luhan melihat ke jendelanya. Dia bisa saja menerobos melewati jendela, tapi tepat dibawah banyak pot-pot bunga kesayangan milik ibu.

Dengan memaksa melompat dari jendela hanya akan membuat kakinya cedera demi hanya untuk menghindar dari menginjak pot.

Hmm... kalau begitu Luhan harus memikirkan cara lain. Yang lebih cerdas dan tentu saja tidak melukai bagian dari tubuhnya. Tapi apa...

Oh, ayolah... kamu pasti bisa...

Berpikir... berpikir...

Kalau tidak bisa dengan cara kasar, berarti Luhan perlu—

Ya, ampun! Kenapa ide ini tidak datang dari tadi?

.

.

.

Luhan celingak-celinguk di celah-celah pintu kamarnya. Mengawasi bila Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat dimana kunci digantungkan. Dan oh itu dia! Kuncinya masih disana!

Dilihat dari manapun, tidak ada celah bagi Luhan untuk bisa meraih kunci tersebut. Jadi ia perlu sesuatu yang panjang... atau tinggi untuk bisa mengambilkannya.

Sayup-sayup bunyi tv dari ruang keluarga terdengar di indra Luhan. Jadi ternyata Sehun sedang menonton. Seperti rencana awal, Luhan mendekati Sehun yang bebaringan di sofa depan tv.

Huh! Jadi untuk apa karpet yang dia bilang tadi? Dasar sial.

"Sehun."

Sehun mendongak, agak kelihatan terkejut menemukan Luhan berdiri disana. "Huh?"

"Kamu mau bubble tea buatanku tidak?"

"Bubble tea? Hyung bisa buat bubble tea?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya. Itu terlihat mudah dalam sekali lihat, jadi mungkin kamu mau mencoba buatanku dan berhenti membeli dari kafe."

Tentu saja itu hanya modus. Buat apa Luhan bersusah-susah membuatkan teh berbola bodoh itu apalagi untuk Sehun? Hah! Yang benar saja.

"Hmm... memangnya ada bahannya?"

Bahan apa?! Itu hanya teh?! Maki Luhan dalam hati.

"Kamu tidak perlu bubblenya. Aku hanya akan menggantinya dengan cream, dan sedikit coklat. Tentu ini khusus karena buatanku sendiri."

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebentar. Mungkin membayangkan teh dengan krim bubuk coklat seperti yang dikatakan Luhan. "Baiklah. Sepertinya unik. Buatlah, hyung."

Sehun kembali memusatkan matanya pada tv yang sedang menayangkan Spongebob bersama Patrick yang mengejar ubur-ubur di ladang. Tawa keras mereka begitu mengganggu tapi tidak lebih mengganggu daripada Sehun yang terlihat acuh sementara Luhan bilang akan membuatkan dia minuman kesukaannya.

Jadi ia kembali mengambil perhatian Sehun.

"Uh, Sehun? Aku tidak bisa menjangkau saringan teh, bisakah kamu bantu aku?"

Yap. Saringan berada tidak jauh dari tempat dimana kunci digantungkan. Luhan akan memanfaatkan tubuh tinggi Sehun untuk merebut kuncinya. Hahaha!

Dilihatnya Sehun menoleh ke tempat dimana saringan berada. Dan bravo! Sehun berjalan kesana!

Luhan tidak percaya ini tapi Sehun benar-benar mudah untuk ditipu!

Sesuai rencana, Luhan mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan dimana kunc—saringan berada. Saat Sehun mulai meraih saringan, dengan cepat Luhan melompatkan diri pada punggung Sehun dan meraih kuncinya. Luhan tertawa dalam hati saat kunci berhasil ia dapatkan tapi ada satu masalah yang tidak ia sadari...

Sehun yang tidak siap ditekan punggungnya seperti itu jadi oleng...

Dan...

 **Bruk!**

"A-aww..."

Luhan meringis, merasakan kedua sikunya nyeri akibat terbentur lantai. Tubuhnya juga terasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menindihnya dari atas—

Dan itu Sehun.

Belum sempat kesadaran menghampirinya, Sehun telah mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Luhan. Mengedip-kedipkan mata serta menggelengkan kepala sesekali, mungkin kepalanya sempat terantuk. Begitu matanya benar-benar terbuka dan melihat Luhan berada dibawahnya—Luhan pun sama, melihat Sehun diatasnya—dia hanya mampu terdiam menatap ke dalam mata Luhan. Luhan juga begitu, diam sambil menatap balik Sehun, yang... melihat Sehun dari bawah sini... terasa tubuh Sehun jauh lebih besar darinya. Dan tatapannya... begitu memikat. Menarik matanya juga untuk ikut balik menatapnya dalam. Yang Luhan rasakan kini hanya kehangatan, seperti tubuhnya dilindungi penuh oleh kungkungan tubuh Sehun. Walaupun lantai dingin, Luhan masih bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Dan semakin Luhan menatap Sehun, serasa wajah Sehun semakin mendekat padanya.

Otak yang tadinya serasa korslet, seperti mendapatkan listrik yang normal kembali. Dan itu yang menuntun sebelah kaki Luhan untuk dibenturkan pada tulang kering Sehun.

"KAMU PIKIR APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!"

"ADUHH! YA TUHAN, KAKIKUUU!"

.

.

.

Luhan mendengus. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sampai kapanpun, ibunya tidak akan pernah memihak padanya.

"Tanyakan padanya sendiri! Apa yang mau dia lakukan!"

"Memangnya apa yang mau kulakukan?" Sehun bertanya balik. Tentu saja bermaksud menyerang Luhan.

Ayahnya menghela nafas, coba tidak ikut campur masalah pertengkaran anak-anaknya, menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada ibu yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini.

"Luhan, kamu tidak bisa menendang Sehun tepat di tulang keringnya." Kata ibu.

"Bukan salahku. Semua salah Sehun." Bela Luhan.

Ibu menghela nafas. "Luhan, kamu sudah dewasa, kenapa kamu masih bersikap kekanakan?"

Mata Luhan melebar.

Kekanakan—

Bukan dia yang kekanakan...

...tapi Sehun!

"Bukan salahku. Bukan salahku. Bukan salahku, Bu!" teriak Luhan. "Dan aku tidak kekanakan!"

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lewat dua hari Luhan melewatkan sarapan paginya bersama ibu, ayah, dan juga Sehun. Luhan selalu berangkat lebih pagi daripada sarapan yang ibu siapkan terhidang di meja makan keluarga mereka. Bukannya ia kekanakan, tapi apa yang telah terjadi seminggu yang lalu tidak bisa ia relakan begitu saja.

Pergi pagi dan pulang malam. Luhan tetap menerapkan itu meskipun tidak ada kelas sama sekali. Katakanlah dirinya memang kekanakan, tapi melihat Sehun disaat kondisinya seperti ini hanya akan membuat emosinya bertambah buruk. Dan ibu hanya akan membela Sehun lagi.

Dan apa yang hampir dilakukan Sehun sembilan hari yang lalu...

Dasar, anak kurang ajar!

Beraninya dia seperti itu pada kakaknya!

Memang apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu?!

Dia masih anak sekolahan, mengapa dia bisa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu?!

Dasar, anak manja itu...

"Luhan, sayang," suara ibu menyapa indranya begitu kakinya menginjak lantai rumah.

"Ya?"

Ibu diam sebentar. "Sehun... Sehun colaps lagi tadi sore."

 **Lagi...**

"Sayang, kamu tidak mau melihat dia?"

Luhan menatap ibunya yang lebih dulu memberinya tatapan cemas. Luhan tahu ibu masih memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Sehun sembilan hari yang lalu.

Luhan tidak ingin membuat rasa cemas ibunya semakin bertambah, jadi ia mengangguk seraya mendekati ibunya. Ibu memberikan senyum hangat dan usapan di pipinya.

"Terima kasih, sayang... biar bagaimanapun, Sehun tetaplah adikmu." Kata ibunya, masih tersenyum.

Untuk melihat ibu dalam keadaan tersenyum begini, itu ialah ketika ia menuruti apa kata ibunya, yang selalu bersangkutan dengan Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa menolaknya, mau tidak mau.

Luhan bertemu keremangan lampu tidur ketika membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun sedang terlelap begitu dia masuk kesana. Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja—nafasnya sudah stabil—, ibunya pasti melakukannya dengan baik.

Luhan kembali berbalik ingin meninggalkan kamar Sehun ketika suara yang ia kira terlelap itu memanggilnya.

"Hyung."

Menoleh, Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang kini membuka matanya. Sehun terlihat pucat, walau dalam keremangan, Luhan bisa melihatnya.

"Tidurlah, kamu baru saja tenang."

"Kemari sebentar, hyung..."

Keheningan sempat terjadi beberapa detik sebelum Luhan mulai bergerak mendekati Sehun. Berdiri di sisi Sehun yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun diam saja namun Luhan hanya tidak menyadari tangan Sehun yang merangkak naik menyentuh telapak tangannya. Gantian Luhan yang diam.

Menyadari Luhan tidak menolak, Sehun lebih berani menarik tangan Luhan sehingga membuatnya terjatuh baring di sebelahnya. Luhan nampak terkejut tapi Sehun lebih terkejut lagi karena Luhan tidak menolak. Kini Sehun membiarkan tangannya membungkus sekeliling tubuh Luhan bersama dengan selimutnya.

Luhan masih membisu layaknya boneka seiring mata Sehun yang mulai terpejam. Badannya seolah kaku, tak bisa digerakkan, karena ia begitu canggung dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini, terlalu dekat, dalam satu ranjang, tangan yang memeluk...

Luhan bingung harus melakukan apa karena tidak mungkin baginya untuk bisa terlelap dalam keadaan seperti ini. Panas tubuh Sehun seolah tersalur padanya, membuat Luhan merasakan hal yang sama pada sekujur tubuhnya juga. Dan wajah mereka terlampau dekat, sangat bersyukur karena setidaknya Sehun tidak membuka mata—

Tapi Sehun melakukannya. Dia tidak terlelap. Sehun sedang memandanginya.

Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya ketika Sehun bergerak mendekati wajahnya, menuju satu titik diantara hidung dan dagunya. Luhan merasa gemetar, apalagi saat ia mulai merasa bibir Sehun sudah menyentuhnya. Bergerak perlahan, terasa ragu dan nekat sekaligus.

Tangan Sehun berpindah meremas jemari tangan Luhan yang berangsur-angsur mulai kembali relax. Mata Luhan sudah menutup dan bibirnya berkerja membalas ciuman Sehun. Rasanya begitu menakjubkan. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras, merasakan dada Sehun yang menempel padanya. Tangannya melepaskan tangan Sehun menuju leher jenjangnya, sementara Sehun ganti mengaitkan lengan pada pinggang kecil Luhan. Keduanya bergerak saling mencium tanpa peduli apa dan siapa mereka sekarang.

Entah bagaimana Sehun sudah berada diatasnya tanpa Luhan sadari. Luhan banyak kehilangan kesadaran saat Sehun mencumbunya karena bahkan saat ini tanpa sepengetahuannya Sehun sudah berhasil membuka tiga kancing bajunya. Pandangannya berkabut, bertepatan dengan Sehun yang menghisap kulit lehernya kuat. Luhan sebisanya menahan desahan, sementara tangannya mengepal pada sudut baju tidur Sehun.

Sehun masih belum meninggalkan bekas hisapannya di leher Luhan. Menambah jejak basah dengan menjilati tanda yang Luhan yakin sudah berbekas disana, menggigit agak keras—lagi-lagi harus menahan desahan untuk ini—sebelum menghisapnya kembali. Luhan ingin meminta Sehun berhenti menghisap disana karena bagian itu sudah terasa berdenyut sekarang.

Sehun akhirnya berpindah ke bagian dadanya. Menyibak kemeja Luhan sehingga menampakkan kulit halus bahunya. Sehun mengelusnya disana, membuat Luhan menolehkan kepala kearah yang berlawanan. Desahan terus melesak keluar namun masih dalam kontrolnya. Bahunya sudah dikecupi Sehun berkali-kali lalu menggigit seperti yang dia lakukan dibagian leher Luhan. Kepalanya mendadak pusing. Sehun begitu pintar mengerjai dirinya, sehingga pertanyaan 'benarkah tadi dia sempat colaps' memenuhi kepalanya.

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun yang ingin membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya.

"Sehun, kamu harus segera istirahat." Kata Luhan serak.

Sehun mengambil waktu untuk mengecup sekali lagi bibir Luhan sebelum mengangguk dan merebahkan diri di sebelahnya. Membalik tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya hingga Sehun bisa mendekapnya lebih erat. Luhan tersenyum, menaruh telapak tangannya di dada Sehun yang langsung segera terkejut, tidak tahu kalau Sehun punya dada yang lumayan bidang.

"Aku sudah dewasa." sahut Sehun di telinganya.

Luhan tertawa tanpa suara. "Kamu masih kekanakan."

"Aku bisa saja membuktikannya sekarang."

Luhan memukul dadanya. "Tidak sopan!"

Sehun hanya membalas dengan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya serta meletakkan dagunya nyaman di pucuk kepala Luhan. Sementara Luhan dihadapkan dengan leher menggoda Sehun yang butuh usaha keras untuk tidak memedulikannya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu sering kambuh?" tanya Luhan. Menuliskan nama Sehun menggunakan telunjuknya di dada remaja itu.

"Karena hyung jarang berada di rumah." Sehun menjawab. Luhan diam saja, telunjuknya masih bekerja menulis huruf terakhir dari nama Sehun. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat Luhan. "Bercanda, kok. Aku memang sering kambuh diakhir bulan kan."

Luhan berhenti menulis, "Tapi biasanya tidak sampai dua kali dalam sebulan. Dan lagi kamu belum lama dari rumah sakit untuk perawatanmu."

"Hanya namaku? Hyung tidak menuliskan nama hyung juga?"

"Ishh!" Luhan lebih memilih memukul dadanya daripada melanjutkan menulis lagi.

"Hyung, sudahkah aku bilang rasamu sangat menakjubkan?" kata Sehun kotor. Luhan kembali memukulnya untuk itu.

"Yah! Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu?! Apa dia Jongin?!" Luhan bangkit duduk, memukul lengan Sehun menggunakan bantal. "Aku sudah lama curiga semenjak kamu mau menciumku sembilan hari yang lalu!"

"Bukan! Bukan Jongin! Dia bahkan belum mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Itu hanya naluri hyung, naluriku." Sehun berusaha menjawab meski tangannya sibuk menghindari pukulan Luhan.

"Kamu hanya banyak alasan! Dasar anak sekolahan mesum!"

Sehun tertawa sambil berusaha meraih Luhan kembali untuk dia peluk.

.

.

.

Merah keunguan, agak kecoklatan juga.

Luhan menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya ini sudah kelima kalinya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di lantai kamar mandi dan mematut diri di cermin. Memandangi satu-satunya tanda yang dibuat Sehun tiga hari yang lalu, yang masih belum hilang juga.

Saat pertama kali melihat diri ke cermin pada pagi harinya setelah kejadian, Luhan kaget sekali pada awalnya. Luhan ingat Sehun memang menandainya dibagian itu saja tapi akibatnya lebih parah. Seperti kulit yang terkena alergi, warna kulit lehernya menjadi kemerahan mengelilingi tanda utama. Tidak gatal tapi kulitnya terlihat mengerikan. Dan sekarang setelah tiga hari, tanda utama masih ada, hanya kemerahannya saja yang berangsur menghilang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu pakai syal lagi.

Tapi ada yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dari menutup-nutupi bekas hisapan saudaramu di kulit leher... itu adalah saat Luhan yang tidak bisa menghentikan tingkah Sehun lagi.

Semenjak kejadian di malam itu, Sehun menjadi lebih banyak meminta dan banyak berkata macam-macam didepan ibu mereka. Mengatasi itu, Luhan menjadi lebih banyak mengalah dari biasanya, dan itu membuat ibu menjadi senang.

"Luhan, nanti kamu pulang siang ya. Sehun bilang mau pergi piknik." Kata ibunya ditelpon.

"Kenapa piknik siang, Bu? Memangnya Sehun bisa keluar?"

"Bisa. Sehun bisa minum obat penunda kambuh, Ibu sudah menanyakannya pada dokter Yixing."

"Ibu pasti bercanda, jadwal kuliahku sampai sore."

"Kamu yang bercanda. Bolos sekali saja di kelas siang, lagipula Ibu tidak akan senang biarpun kamu lulus dengan nilai terbaik di Korea sementara keadaan adikmu memburuk."

"Ya ampun! Anak Ibu bukan hanya Sehun saja. Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun minta piknik? Kalau bisa ditunda—"

"Eishh, kamu itu terus minta tunda. Sudah jangan banyak alasan lagi, pulang saja di jam dua tepat!"

"Tapi—"

 **Tut. Tut. Tut.**

"...tapi bukan aku yang banyak alasan! Sehun yang begitu!" Luhan memaki layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum kemenangan ketika Luhan memasuki rumah, yang segera melayangkan tatapan sebal ke arahnya. Sehun membalas dengan mengangkat bahu, lalu berjalan mendekatinya yang masih berada di depan pintu.

Luhan tahu Sehun ingin mencuri kecupan lagi seperti biasa disaat dia pulang, tapi baru tiga langkah dari tempat Sehun terakhir berdiri, suara ibu muncul dari dapur.

"Luhan sayang, kamu sudah pulang? Baguslah, kamu memang anak Ibu paling manis di dunia. Mandilah, ayahmu juga sedang membersihkan diri. Nanti kamu Ibu tunggu di mobil."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, ibu kembali menghilang ke dapur. Luhan cepat-cepat lari ke kamarnya sebelum Sehun dapat meraihnya lagi. Tak lupa juluran lidah mengejek Luhan layangkan sebelum menutup pintu.

Bukan berarti Luhan kekanakan ya!

.

.

.

Di mobil, Sehun tak henti-hentinya mencoba meraih tangannya. Beberapa kali Luhan melotot dan menghempaskan tangan Sehun agar lepas—tanpa ketahuan kedua orang tuanya tentu saja—tangan Sehun tetap mendekatinya tanpa jera bahkan sempat meremas jemarinya.

Luhan mengambil langkah menyedekapkan kedua lengannya menyilang di depan dada. Dan berhasil. Sehun tidak dapat menganggunya lagi.

Ibu memilih piknik di kebun buah. Tempatnya sudah hampir penuh namun mereka masih punya tempat dibawah pohon meski harus jauh berjalan. Ibu menggelar tikar saat tangan Sehun melilit di pinggangnya. Luhan langsung mendelik, menyuruh Sehun melepaskan tangannya lewat isyarat matanya. Namun bukan Sehun bila langsung menurut begitu saja.

"Cium dulu." Bisik Sehun.

Luhan mau tidak mau mencium Sehun disudut bibirnya karena remaja itu tidak sudi jika di pipi. Luhan bukannya mau begitu saja menuruti Sehun, ia hanya melindungi diri dari suasana tertangkap basah oleh orang tua mereka.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa dari piknik keluarga. Mereka hanya makan kimbapp buatan ibu dan menu ringan lain. Yang menjadi pokok utama dari piknik adalah, bila satu keluarga itu tertawa bahagia selama acara kumpul bersama ini. Dan memang disana disediakan tim penghibur khusus, biasanya pertunjukan hewan atau sulap, tapi ini drama komedi.

Ibu mulai tertawa sambil menyuapkan kimbapp pertama pada ayah, Sehun, kemudian padanya. Luhan menolak disuapi tapi ibunya memaksa, apalagi yang harus ia lakukan selain tidak menolak? Ibunya sudah terpingkal-pingkal—bukan hanya ibu, semua keluarga yang hadir pun—karena si tokoh lelaki ingin mencium sang gadis namun malah salah mencium bapaknya. Semua orang langsung terbahak saat si bapak—yang sebenarnya masih muda, tapi berdandan seperti aki-aki—menyambiti si lelaki dengan sendal jepit tuanya.

Sehun juga tertawa. Tawanya lepas, dan dia lebih baik seperti itu ketimbang wajah bosannya ketika di rumah. Luhan mengerti Sehun pasti ingin sesekali tidak berada didalam rumah selama hampir di umur tujuh belas tahunnya ini. Dan melihat Sehun tertawa begini, membuat segalanya terasa begitu benar. Dadanya terasa ringan, dan lega sekaligus. Rasanya membahagiakan. Luhan tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan ini.

Adegan dalam drama berakhir dengan si lelaki yang melamar sang gadis di depan sang bapak. Karena keteguhan si lelaki dalam menjalani hubungan dengan putrinya dan segala pro dan kontra antara dia dan si lelaki, akhirnya si bapak setuju untuk menikahkan putrinya. Drama pun ditutup dengan ciuman lelaki pada calon istrinya, membuat semua keluarga heboh menutupi mata anaknya masing-masing.

Dalam kasus keluarganya, agaknya ibunya salah menutup mata ayahnya bukannya Sehun dan Luhan, dan ayah balas menutup mata ibu sambil tertawa. Luhan menggeleng melihat tingkah konyol orang tuanya, tapi Sehun tidak. Sehun memilih menekan bibir Luhan, selagi orang tua mereka masih saling menutup.

.

.

.

"Wah, yang tadi itu bagus sekali, Sehun pasti senang." Oceh ibu diperjalanan pulang.

"Beribu senang, Bu!" ucap Sehun kelewat semangat.

Sebenarnya yang sangat mempengaruhi rasa senang Sehun adalah karena tangannya itu... dibawah selimut... sedang bermain-main dengan jemarinya. Luhan memutar bola mata malas. Ia tidak bisa menolak karena Sehun pasti akan bicara macam-macam pada ibu mereka.

Hari sudah malam dan Sehun beralasan bila dia kedinginan atau apalah yang pasti dia mesti butuh selimut. Luhan menyangga dalam hati, itu pasti hanya akal-akalan Sehun saja supaya bisa memainkan Luhan secara bebas.

Luhan sudah akan terlelap ketika merasakan jari Sehun menulis sesuatu di lengannya. Dia membaca dalam hati.

 **Hyu...**

 **...ng**

 **Sa...**

 **...rang**

 **...hae.**

Luhan segera menatap Sehun yang membuang mukanya ke luar jendela. Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ke arahnya jadi Luhan memilih menulis sesuatu di telapak tangan Sehun.

 **Dasar bodoh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa diduga Sehun memeluknya. Erat sekali sampai Luhan bisa saja remuk dalam beberapa detik.

"Sehun?"

"Mereka sudah memutuskan. Dokter itu akan mengirimku ke sana." Ucap Sehun di lehernya.

Oh.

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Hyung?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, pergi."

Sehun tidak mengerti. Raut wajah Luhan kembali dingin seperti Luhan yang dulu. Membuatnya sedih.

.

.

.

* * *

—To be Continued—

* * *

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Kabar tidak menyenangkan datang disore hari. Luhan yang sedang mengikuti kelas akuntan dengan sangat menyesal meminta izin keluar. Luhan tidak akan pernah menjawab telpon ibunya disaat ada kelas, jadi ibu mengiriminya pesan, berisi kabar Sehun yang masuk rumah sakit.

Luhan tahu sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun. Firasatnya berkata seperti itu.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, Luhan bersiap akan melihat wajah khawatir ibu dan ayahnya diruang tunggu sementara dia akan bertanya ada apa dengan Sehun. Tapi yang dilihatnya ini malah...

"Ibu! Ibu tahu aku sampai bolos kelas karena pesan Ibu itu!"

Ibu yang sedang mengupas buah untuk Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan melongo, ayah ikut menatapnya dari sofa dengan koran ditangan.

"Oh, memangnya apa yang Ibu katakan?" kata ibunya menyebalkan.

"IBU!"

"Luhan hyung kenapa marah-marah?"

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Aku mau cari angin."

Luhan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Beloved Brother**

 **Pairing;** HunHan

 **Genres;** Brother-romance, family, disease-life.

 **Rating;** M

 **Warning;** INCEST!

 **Disclaimer;**

© **Orikarunori** 2016

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 :

Luhan; Keputusan dan Janji

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ambilkan minum."

Sehun mengunyah buah jeruk yang telah dikupaskan ibu sebelum pergi mencari makan malam dikafetaria rumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kamu bisa masuk rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Luhan.

Luhan harus menunggu lebih lama karena Sehun menyelesaikan minum lebih dulu.

"Tentu saja karena kambuh, apalagi?"

"Kenapa bisa kambuh? Kamu keluar rumah tanpa masker?" tuding Luhan.

"Tidak kok, aku dirumah terus."

"Lalu kenapa kamu bisa colaps lagi? Kamu merepotkan semua orang kalau seperti ini."

"Ini terakhir kali aku colaps, aku janji."

"Kamu memang seharusnya begitu." Kata Luhan. "Kapan kamu bisa pulang?"

"Besok. Aku harus masuk sekolah, sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas."

Luhan mengangguk. Membersihkan bekas makan Sehun dan meletakkan nampan buah dimeja samping ranjang. Tangan Sehun langsung saja menarik pinggangnya mendekat.

Sehun tersenyum cerah, terlihat tampan. Luhan sekarang tiap kali melihat Sehun tersenyum terlihat seperti itu dimatanya.

"Oh, sudah hilang." Kata Sehun melihat ke sudut lehernya.

"Huh? Apa? Oh... tentu saja. Ini menghabiskan waktu hampir dua minggu, dasar..." Luhan menggilas kasar kepala Sehun.

"Benarkah? Wow... aku seorang lelaki sejati."

"Lelaki sejati tidak masuk rumah sakit." Sindir Luhan. Namun Sehun tidak menanggapi, dia malah mendorong pinggang Luhan agar semakin merapat padanya.

"Hyung tadi tidak memberiku kecupan selamat datang, malah teriak-teriak."

Ya ampun, ternyata Sehun hanya memikirkan itu dikepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa memberimu setiap hari, memangnya aku apa."

"Kamu hyungku, tentu saja bisa. Kita bahkan tinggal serumah, dulu juga kita tinggal sekamar."

"Kenapa kamu cerewet sekali, sih!" membuat Sehun terkekeh, juga mendesak Luhan agar segera menciumnya.

Luhan menciumnya seperti biasa disudut bibir.

.

.

.

"Lihat? Ini dipasang disini."

Luhan menempelkan sekepingan puzzle dipucuk bawah kepingan puzzle yang telah dibentuk. Sehun mengernyit, terlihat tidak setuju dengan Luhan.

"Itu tidak benar!" mengambil kembali kepingan yang tadinya dipasang Luhan, dan melekatkannya dipucuk atas. "Seharusnya disini. Lihat? Ini telinganya."

Kali ini Luhan yang mengernyit. Merampas kembali kepingan tadi. "Kamu salah! Itu ditaruh disini! Itu ekornya! Ekor rusa!"

Sehun yang tak mau kalah merampas kembali kepingan. "Hyung yang salah! Ini bukan rusa tapi anjing! Telinga anak anjing!"

"Yah! Kembalikan! Jelas-jelas ini rusa kenapa kamu bilang malah anjing! Lihat gambarnya dong!" teriak Luhan.

"Hyung yang lihat gambar! Mana mungkin rusa punya bulu! Rusa itu punya tanduk tapi ini tidak!" Sehun balas teriak.

"Rusa memang punya bulu! Tapi tipis! Dan anjing tidak tirus dan kakinya tidak jenjang! Ini jelas rusa!" Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Rusa apa yang jenjang? Memangnya jerapah? Kaki cewek seksi?"

Luhan menggetok kepalanya. "Berhenti mengatakan hal mesum, bocah!"

"Aku tidak! Dan aku bukan bocah!"

"Ya! Kamu bocah!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Itu memang benar!"

"Hyung yang bocah!"

"Aku dewasa. Dan kamu sangat kekanakan!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya. Kamu manja dan suka merengek, apa-apa minta pada Ibu."

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Kamu begitu. Tetap saja meminum bubble tea walau dilarang, apa lagi kalau bukan bocah? Dasar keras kepala."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bubble tea sangat enak!"

"Nah, kamu memang bocah."

"Hyung!"

"Ada apa, bocah?"

Luhan tidak siap kala Sehun menerjangnya tiba-tiba. Tangannya dicengkeram kuat dan bibirnya 'dimakan habis' oleh Sehun. Luhan sangat kepayahan. Berkali-kali Sehun menerobos masuk dengan kasar juga lidahnya digigit, bibirnyapun tidak luput dari gigitan buas Sehun.

Ini bukan ciuman, tapi ini—entahlah, hukuman? Luhan tahu pasti membuat Sehun marah, walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Luhan sudah lama kehabisan nafas tapi Sehun baru melepaskannya sekarang. Menatap Luhan kemenangan saat tubuh lemasnya tampak kepayahan mengais-ngais udara.

Luhan sudah bangkit ingin menyerang Sehun dengan pukulan-pukulan yang dia pastikan dapat membuat otak Sehun bergeser saat tahu-tahu ibu muncul dari halaman belakang, menanyakan alasan mereka begitu ribut.

"Sehun, Bu! Sehun mulai berani memakan yang tidak seharusnya dimakan!" teriak Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun.

Sehun yang ditunjuk tentu saja tidak mau disalahkan. "Siapa bilang tidak? Itu boleh dimakan karena sudah lama aku memperhatikannya! Dan benar-benar bisa dimakan!"

"Memangnya kamu tanya apa dia mau dimakan? Tentu saja dia tidak mau! Kamu memaksa!"

"Salahnya karena tidak bisa melawan dengan benar!"

Ibu pusing karena gagal mengerti apa yang diributkan anak-anaknya. Tapi dia harus menghentikan suara ribut-ribut ini, jadi ibu merentangkan tangan menangkup anak-anaknya agar muat berada dalam pelukannya.

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik." Kata ibu saat anak-anak mereka hanya bisa melenguh protes satu sama lain. Namun itu tidak bertahan sampai disitu, karena tangan Sehun yang nakal datang untuk meremas bokong Luhan.

"YAH! DASAR IDIOT!" Luhan memukul kepala Sehun keras, membuat ibu syok.

"YA AMPUN LUHAN!"

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan ada kuis penting, dia tidak punya pilihan untuk tidak hadir. Tapi jiwanya terus menerus resah, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak ada yang masuk sama sekali ke otaknya. Beruntung dia telah menjawab setidaknya satu dengan benar, jadi nilainya mungkin tidak terlalu bermasalah.

Sejam kemudian kelas telah berakhir. Luhan memutuskan menghubungi Ibu dengan cepat.

"Ibu, bagaimana Sehun?"

"Ah, Sehun baik-baik saja. Dia sedang makan buah sekarang." Kata ibu.

Kadar kecemasan Luhan menurun, tersalurkan dengan nafas kelegaan yang keluar. "Baiklah, aku tutup."

"Eh, sayang?" kata ibu cepat, menghentikan Luhan menutup telpon. "Kamu pulang dijam biasa?"

"Iya."

"Nanti kamu beli cake ya."

"Buat apa? Sehun mau cake?"

"Tidak. Itu Ibu. Ibu ingin sekali makan itu, nanti kamu pulang jangan lupa mampir ditokonya dokter Yixing. Katanya toko itu dibangun oleh pacarnya yang kaya itu. Ya?"

"Dasar ibu-ibu. Sudah ya, Bu, aku tutup." Luhan mengakhiri sambungan.

.

Lima belas menit yang lalu adalah hal menyebalkan yang Luhan lalui sore ini. Dia tidak ingin menambah dengan melihat pacar si kaya itu dikamar rawat Sehun.

"Kamu sudah datang." Sapa si dokter muda sambil tersenyum.

Luhan membalasnya. "Ya. Dimana ibuku?"

"Diruang administrasi." Jawab Yixing, tangannya sibuk membereskan alat-alat wajib dokternya.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Ibunya belum memberitahukan tentang Sehun hari ini padanya.

"Sehun baik. Dia normal dengan cepat, mungkin karena kamu tidak terlalu mengacuhkannya lagi sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk, berusaha tidak terpengaruh kalimat terakhir Yixing. Dia melihat ke arah Sehun ketika Yixing telah meninggalkan kamar.

Luhan memutuskan menghampirinya. "Kamu mau cake?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka."

"Padahal katanya ini cake spesial. Sudahlah kalau kamu tidak suka." Luhan memeriksa meja nakas. "Hari ini tidak ada buah?"

"Ibu lupa membelinya."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku bisa mampir."

"Kalau Ibu lupa, aku apalagi."

Benar juga. Sehun tidak begitu menyukai buah. Ibu hanya memaksa untuk terus membawakan Sehun buah.

"Baiklah, tidak ada buah. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan selain mengupaskan buah untukmu?"

Sehun tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan hingga menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat. "Hyung belum menyapaku."

Luhan mengedip malas namun tetap menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Sehun, lalu mengecup Sehun ditempat biasa. "Lama-lama aku bisa gila karena ini."

"Tenang saja, hyung akan segera terbiasa."

.

.

.

Luhan harus segera memeriksakan jantungnya begitu dia mendapat serangan mendadak diminggu pagi. Dia baru saja berganti baju ketika Sehun menariknya duduk dipangkuan.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada sampai malam."

Hanya tujuh kata itu yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum membuka kancing baju Luhan, menggesernya sedikit agar dia bisa mengeksplor penuh bahu halus dan segar milik Luhan yang baru saja habis mandi. Luhan tidak melakukan apapun, selain hanya melihat dan merasakan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Tangan Sehun menelusup masuk melalui bawah bajunya bertepatan dengan bibir Sehun menghisap salah satu bahunya.

.

"Hhh, lihat dia. Aku bahkan baru saja mandi."

Luhan menggumam sambil berusaha lepas dari kungkungan tangan Sehun tanpa membangunkan anak itu. Bajunya melumer kemana-mana, sedangkan disepanjang bahu dan dadanya terdapat kissmark yang masih baru. Sehun langsung tertidur saat selesai membuat tanda terakhir diujung lehernya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Semoga dia tidak melakukannya ditempat yang mudah terlihat."

Luhan merapikan lagi letak bajunya dengan benar, seraya merencanakan untuk mandi kedua kalinya dipagi hari ini.

.

.

.

Luhan tahu harusnya dia tidak berada disini. Dia tahu dia salah, ini mengganggu privasi orang lain, tapi meskipun hatinya berkata seperti itu pikirannya tetap meneriakkan hal lain. Dia mau disini, dia tetap tidak mau pergi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, keadaannya semakin memburuk dengan tetap berada dirumah sakit. Sehun harus segera mendapat tindakan." Kata dokter Yixing.

Ibu hanya mendengarkan dengan tampang cemas, sedangkan ayah berdiri memegangi kedua pundaknya.

"Aku punya seorang teman di China, dia lebih tahu tentang ini. Aku akan merujuk Sehun kepadanya, tentu dengan izin Anda."

Ibu mengangguk pelan. Beralih menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi diam dikasur pasiennya. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak bisa menerima ini semua.

 **Brakk'—**

"Tidak. Sehun tidak akan kemana-mana!" emosi Luhan memuncak. Sengaja memunculkan diri dibalik pintu.

"Luhan sayang?"

"Ibu, kenapa harus ke China? Sehun bisa ke rumah sakit lain!" kata Luhan keras.

"Tidak, sayang, Sehun memang harus kesana. China punya obat untuk Sehun." Kata Ibu menenangkan Luhan.

"Omong kosong! Penyakit Sehun tidak ada obatnya! Sehun tidak bisa sembuh! Ibu pikir aku masih anak-anak bisa Ibu bohongi?!"

"Luhan, tenanglah. Kita bicarakan lain kali."

"Aku tidak mau ada pembicaraan lain kali. Aku tidak setuju Sehun ke China. Kamu dengar, Sehun?!" kata Luhan. Kali ini diarahkan pada Sehun yang masih tetap diam membisu.

Ibu menangis dipelukan ayah. Yixing hanya bisa bersimpati atas apa yang terjadi diruangan ini. Tapi Luhan tidak peduli. Langkahnya tetap menuntunnya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak akan pernah setuju."

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar brengsek untuk ukuran seorang kakak. Semua orang tahu tapi dia tidak peduli.

Dia punya adik yang jauh dibawah empat tahun darinya yang tidak dia sukai. Dari semenjak adiknya lahir dia hampir tidak mau mempedulikan adiknya bila tidak dipaksa oleh sang ibu. Dia jujur dia tidak suka adiknya. Terlalu lemah dan terlalu cengeng.

Namanya Sehun... Oh Sehun.

Luhan tidak pernah suka dengan kehadirannya semenjak Sehun divonis lemah, karena penyakit pernafasan sialan itu. Luhan selalu bermimpi, tapi mimipi-mimpinya tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan memimpikan sesuatu, yaitu dapat bermain sesuka hatinya dengan adik barunya. Tapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya, jadi Luhan memilih mengacuhkan Sehun daripada keboblosan mengajak Sehun bermain lagi.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Luhan memimpikan hal lain, yaitu dapat menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama Sehun dengan hanya keadaannya yang seperti itu; tidak bertambah parah. Tapi Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya, jadi Luhan tidak akan mau membiarkan Sehun pergi kemanapun.

Memang benar mimpi-mimpinya tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan, karena itulah kenyataannya; mimpi adalah mimpi.

Luhan tidak peduli kalau dia menjadi brengsek.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Kamu jangan membahasnya Oh Sehun. Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkannya, kamu lebih dengar aku atau dokter itu?"

"Aku akan mendengarkan hyung."

"Bagus. Kalau kamu memang masih ingin melihatku sebaiknya kamu mendengarkanku."

Luhan mengambil jaket bermaksud pergi namun tangannya ditahan.

"Aku mendengarkan hyung, jadi sebaiknya hyung jangan pergi dulu." Kata Sehun pelan. Luhan berangsur berbalik, memeluk Sehun.

"Dengar, penyakitmu tidak akan pernah sembuh, jadi jangan ke China, pindah ke rumah sakit lain saja. Katakan ini pada Ibu, kalau kamu mau pindah dari rumah sakit ini." kata Luhan. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Iya hyung."

.

.

.

Bagi Luhan, pilihannya hanya ada dua. Tetap bertahan dirumah sakit ini, atau pindah. Yang mana saja Luhan tidak masalah. Asalkan tidak dengan pilihan yang dibuat dokter muda itu.

Tapi sepertinya dua pilihan yang dibuat Luhan sedikit meleset. Buktinya yang ada Sehun hanya sering colaps. Luhan tidak terlalu memikirkan itu karena toh dia selalu berada disisi Sehun, sehingga Sehun terlihat baikan dengan cepat. Walaupun begitu, Ibunya masih terus memasang muka khawatir berlebihan. Luhan tidak mengerti. Sehun baik-baik saja kok.

Hingga hari mendebarkan datang. Luhan kira Sehun hanya colaps biasa seperti yang lalu-lalu, namun kali ini Sehun sampai pingsan sebelum dapat distabilkan.

Luhan memperhatikan Yixing berdiskusi dengan dua dokter lain diruangan berkaca yang ada Sehun didalamnya. Sepertinya pembicaraan serius, Yixing berkali-kali menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada kaitannya dengan Sehun, sedangkan dua dokter lain menanggapi dengan mengangguk pula.

Kemudian Yixing keluar, menghampiri ibu dan ayah yang juga memperhatikan Sehun dari balik kaca.

"Kita harus segera menjalankan operasi, Tuan, Nyonya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, yang Luhan tahu Sehun menjalankan operasinya.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah dengan ini Sehun akan membaik atau bagaimana, yang dia simpulkan hanya jika operasi dilaksanakan... yang mana berarti karena keadaan Sehun semakin memburuk. Itu makanya mereka menganjurkan operasi.

Luhan masih berdiri dibalik kaca ruang operasi ketika sebentar lagi para suster akan menyuntikkan sesuatu yang dapat merenggut kesadaran Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dari dalam, satu tangannya jatuh, direntangkan ke arahnya. Luhan segera menerobos pintu agar bisa masuk.

Sehun membutuhkannya...

Sehun ingin dia berada disana...

Luhan berhenti saat merasakan dorongan yang berlawanan pada bahunya. Dia digiring keluar bertepatan dengan mata Sehun yang mulai menutup, berangsur kehilangan kesadarannya. Gorden khas ruang operasi pun perlahan menutupi kaca jendela menjadi terakhir kalinya dia melihat Sehun untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

.

"Operasinya lancar, tapi Sehun belum sadar."

Tiga jam kemudian Yixing keluar dari ruang operasi, membuat dokter muda itu langsung dikerubungi oleh ibu dan ayah. Dia menjelaskan perkembangan Sehun, tapi seolah kata-katanya hanya ditujukan pada Luhan.

"Sehun baik-baik saja, dia akan membaik setelah ini." kata Yixing. "...atau setidaknya beberapa hari kedepan."

Yixing beralih menatap Luhan yang masih terduduk dibangku tunggu pasien, diam-diam juga mendengarkan penjelasan Yixing.

"Operasi ini hanya untuk meminimalisir kadar sering kambuhnya Sehun, bukannya membuat Sehun sembuh. Dan kita perlu mendapatkan obat yang benar-benar bisa membuat Sehun sembuh total, dan obatnya tidak disini."

Luhan mencengkeram telapak tangannya mengetahui maksud Yixing.

"Pikirkan lagi, Tuan dan Nyonya. Aku benar-benar menganjurkan yang terbaik untuk Sehun." Kata Yixing dan pergi melewati Luhan yang masih duduk diam ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak langsung menemui Sehun setelah operasi. Dia butuh ketenangan untuk berpikir, dan kakinya membawanya menuju atap rumah sakit.

Disana memang tenang, suasana yang sangat dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini. Angin malam yang menyapu lembut wajahnya terasa sangat baik, mungkin dia juga butuh air untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Kepalanya itu serasa mau pecah kapan saja ia lengah.

Karena telah mendapatkan ketenangan, Luhan mencoba memulai berpikir.

Dia bilang harus ke China...

Tidak ada obat disini katanya...

Hanya memikirkan dua kalimat itu saja membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut sakit. Luhan menutup matanya dan menggeleng, tidak, dia harus berpikir sekarang juga. Dia harus mengambil keputusan malam ini juga.

 _...Kita perlu mendapatkan obat yang benar-benar bisa membuat Sehun sembuh total, dan obatnya tidak disini._

Kalau obat itu tidak disini, itu artinya tidak dimanapun!

 _...Aku punya seorang teman di China, dia lebih tahu tentang ini. Aku akan merujuk Sehun kepadanya, tentu dengan izin Anda._

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa Sehun harus ke China? Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan.

 _...Tidak ada pilihan lain, keadaannya semakin memburuk dengan tetap berada dirumah sakit. Sehun harus segera mendapat tindakan._

Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Akh, sial!

Umpatan Luhan hanya membuat sakit kepalanya bertambah parah. Berpikir hanya membuatnya susah. Membuatnya sakit dan tersiksa. Bagaimana pun, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sehun ke China. Memang siapa si Yixing itu? Mengapa dia bertindak seperti seseorang yang tahu segalanya?! Bahkan ayah tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seharusnya dia tidak begitu kan? Dia kepala keluarga. Dia harus memutuskan ini. Apa dia tidak menyayangi Sehun?

Me-menyayangi Sehun...?

Lalu bayangan-bayangan Sehun terlintas begitu saja dikepalanya. Saat mereka terjatuh bersama ke lantai, bagaimana Luhan merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya berlaku aneh saat melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Sehun. Saat malam dimana mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya. Saat Sehun mulai berlaku manja terhadapnya. Saat tawa lepas Sehun menghantuinya disaat piknik keluarga mereka. Saat Sehun dengan manjanya meraih tangannya untuk dia genggam. Bagaimana sentuhan Sehun dipinggangnya. Rasa sudut bibir Sehun... semua itu membuatnya gila. Tanpa sadar, air mata Luhan jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

Lalu dia ingat bagaimana dirinya menjadi brengsek dengan berteriak dihadapan Sehun dan ibunya.

 _...Omong kosong! Penyakit Sehun tidak ada obatnya! Sehun tidak bisa sembuh! Ibu pikir aku masih anak-anak bisa Ibu bohongi?!_

 _...Aku tidak mau ada pembicaraan lain kali. Aku tidak setuju Sehun ke China. Kamu dengar, Sehun?_

"Kenapa kamu tidak membantah, bodoh! Seharusnya kamu memakiku! Apa sebegitu takutnya kamu padaku?!" tangisan Luhan semakin menjadi. Lalu dia kembali mengingat masa-masa kecil mereka. Bagaimana Sehun, adiknya tidak pernah membantah dan selalu menuruti keinginan Luhan begitu saja. Bagaimana Sehun selalu berusaha mendekatinya bagaimanapun dinginnya Luhan memperlakukan Sehun. Ingatan-ingatan itu hanya membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk.

 _...Kamu jangan membahasnya Oh Sehun. Aku tetap tidak akan membiarkannya, kamu lebih dengar aku atau dokter itu?_

 _...Aku akan mendengarkan hyung._

Tangisan Luhan semakin keras. Sehun selalu begitu baik padanya, hanya untuk menyenangkan Luhan.

 _...Kamu hyung paling jahat didunia, kamu tahu?_

Luhan masih terisak seraya menggeleng. Dia memang tahu dirinya seperti itu, tapi dia tidak ingin mendengarnya dari Sehun. Dia tidak ingin Sehun menilainya seperti itu.

Ada satu hal penting yang tiba-tiba merengsek masuk ke dalam ingatannya lagi. Sesuatu hal yang menyadarkan dirinya bahwa selama ini dirinya hanya seorang yang brengsek.

Itu ketika Sehun menuliskan sesuatu pada lengannya.

 _ **Hyu...**_

 _._

 _ **...ng**_

 _._

 _ **Sa...**_

 _._

 _ **...rang**_

 _._

 _ **...hae.**_

Dan Luhan semakin memeluk dirinya sendiri. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam lingkup lengannya, menangis semakin keras menyesali semua yang telah terjadi. Seberapa brengseknya sosok Luhan ini? Mengapa setelah sekian lama dirinya baru menyadari bahwa... bahwa sebenarnya dia...

Dia menyayangi Sehun.

Luhan menyayangi Sehun.

Sangat menyayanginya...

Sehun...

.

 _...Tidak, sayang, Sehun memang harus kesana. China punya obat untuk Sehun._

 _...Pikirkan lagi. Aku benar-benar menganjurkan yang terbaik untuk Sehun._

.

.

.

"Hyung!"

Luhan kembali masuk ke rumah sakit, Sehun langsung saja menyemburkan diri memeluknya. Selimut rumah sakit jatuh tergeletak di lantai akibat Sehun yang tiba-tiba melompat dari tempat tidur ke arahnya.

"Hyung! Darimana?" tanya Sehun cepat. Luhan hampir tidak dapat menangkap ucapan Sehun.

"Aku baru pulang dari kuliah, memangnya kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kenapa hyung tidak datang kemarin? Hyung kemana saja?"

Luhan tertawa. "Wow, wow, ada apa denganmu? Apa ada yang salah? Memangnya kemarin kenapa? Kamu kambuh lagi? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

Sehun menunduk. "Ya, semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Luhan mengetahui perubahan wajah Sehun. "Ada apa? Terjadi sesuatu? Kamu kan baru saja selesai operasi dua hari yang lalu, kenapa bisa kambuh lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan." Kata Sehun. "Aku sudah tidak kambuh, sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu apa?"

Tanpa diduga Sehun kembali memeluknya. Erat sekali sampai Luhan bisa saja remuk dalam beberapa detik.

"Sehun?"

"Mereka sudah memutuskan. Dokter itu akan mengirimku ke sana." Ucap Sehun dilehernya.

Oh.

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Hyung?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Luhan yang balas menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, pergi."

Sehun tidak mengerti. Raut wajah Luhan kembali dingin seperti Luhan yang dulu. Membuatnya sedih.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan masih menatapnya dingin, mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan padanya. Sehun akhirnya mempertipis jarak, menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Dia ingin Luhan mengatakan dengan sejujurnya.

"Beri aku alasan mengapa aku harus pergi," kata Sehun sama dinginnya. Sehun bukanlah anak-anak yang periang dan polos seperti yang ditunjukkannya didepan ibu mereka, dia juga bisa bersikap sama dinginnya seperti Luhan. Dia pun selama ini juga belajar darinya.

Luhan sebenarnya terkejut dengan perubahan Sehun, namun berkat wajah dinginnya perasaan itu tidak tampak ke permukaan. Menyelamatkan dirinya dari kegugupan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Kali ini lebih menuntut.

"Tentu saja agar kamu sembuh." Kata Luhan. "Semua orang menginginkan kamu sembuh, apalagi?"

Sehun semakin menatap Luhan, "Apa hyung juga menginginkan aku sembuh?"

Luhan balas menatap Sehun dalam. Ingin tahu jawaban macam apa yang diinginkan anak itu. "Tentu. Memangnya siapa yang akan tahan bolak balik rumah sakit tiga kali dalam sebulan? Ibu dan Ayah pun pasti lelah, jadi satu-satunya cara ya kamu harus sembuh. Kamu harus ke China."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sehun tidak membalas perkataannya begitupun Luhan tidak ingin susah-susah mengangkat pembicaraan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu sebelum aku pergi?"

Tidak. Kenapa harus meminta sesuatu?

Luhan tanpa kentara meneguk ludahnya, sembari kepalanya yang mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu aku," kata Sehun. Luhan tidak mengerti. "Tunggu aku sampai aku kembali." Luhan menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya. "Hyung harus berjanji,"

Luhan menyempatkan diri menatap Sehun lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku janji."

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Sehun pergi.

Inginnya setelah diputuskan ke China, besoknya Sehun sudah harus berangkat. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi keluarga mereka ke luar negeri, maka harus bagi ayah mereka untuk membuat paspor Sehun dan juga ibu yang akan menemani Sehun disana.

Luhan tidak tahu berapa lama pastinya mereka tinggal disana, yang pasti ibu mengatakan akan secepatnya kembali bila Sehun sudah sembuh total.

Tapi Luhan tidak berpikir bahwa Sehun akan benar-benar sembuh. Sehun sudah menderita asma akut sejak lahir, jadi ia tidak bisa benar-benar berharap seperti yang dikatakan ibunya.

Berharap itu hanya akan menyisakan luka.

"Sayang, Ibu akan berangkat, kamu tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?" kata ibu diantara kesibukan orang-orang bandara.

"Yah, semoga Ibu sehat-sehat saja. Dan yang terpenting jangan terlalu heboh sesampai disana, Ibu kan berisik." Kata Luhan yang langsung mendapat cubitan keras dikedua pipinya.

"Sudah Ibu bilang jangan tumbuh menjadi anak yang judes! Dasar. Ibu heran darimana kamu mendapat sifat seperti itu sedangkan Ayah dan Ibu sama-sama punya sikap yang manis..." katanya masih mencubiti Luhan. "Ahh, bagaimanapun kamu tumbuh, yang penting Luhan-ku punya wajah yang manis jadi tidak apa-apa bagi Ibu, kamu tetap menuruni sifat manis dari Ibu walaupun bukan dari sikap." Seru ibu ceria. Kedua tangannya semakin mencubit gemas pipi Luhan yang memerah.

"Ibu! Dilihat banyak orang, nih!" protes Luhan.

"Haha, biarkan! Biarkan!"

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan kekanakan oleh ibunya. Setelah penderitaan menahan malu yang menyiksa, ibu akhirnya memeluknya dengan hangat. Luhan tahu ini sudah waktunya.

"Kamu tidak mau menemui Sehun? Ini terakhir kalinya kamu bisa melihatnya dalam jangka waktu yang, mungkin lama." Kata ibunya pelan. Luhan terdiam lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku juga tidak akan apa-apa tanpa melihatnya. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin pisah kamar dengannya dulu, kan?" kata Luhan enteng. Ibu kembali mencubit pipinya keras karena kata-kata Luhan yang dingin.

"Dasar. Kamu memang bukan anak yang manis. Sebagai hukuman Ibu tidak akan meneleponmu selama satu minggu."

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas menghadapi tingkah kekanakan ibunya yang labil. Luhan yakin meskipun ibunya bersumpah sekalipun, ibunya yang labil itu akan tetap meneleponnya tepat setelah mendarat di China.

"Terserah Ibu,"

"Aishh, jinjja..." ibunya kembali menarik pipi Luhan tidak peduli anak tertuanya itu merasa kesakitan atau tidak, meski tentu saja sakit melihat Luhan yang tidak berhenti mengaduh sampai seluruh wajahnya memerah.

"Ibuuu..., hentikan, Ibu bisa terlambat..." kata Luhan meski suara yang dikeluarkannya tidak jelas. Ibu akhirnya melepaskannya dan ganti menciumi pipi Luhan dengan sayang.

"Ibu pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, Sayang," kata ibunya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Luhan mau tidak mau menjadi terenyuh melihat ibunya yang seperti itu. "Meskipun kamu bukan anak yang manis dan tidak terlalu penurut, bagiku kamu anak Ibu yang paling bisa diandalkan. Ibu juga melihat kamu sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan Sehun, Ibu sangat senang karena itu."

"Itu karena dia terlalu banyak merajuk dan kekanakan," sela Luhan.

Ibu tersenyum. "Tidak. Itu bukan karena Sehun yang kekanakan, tapi karena kalian bersaudara, kalian adalah kakak adik dan memang seharusnya kalian saling mempedulikan satu sama lain."

"Aku tidak sepeduli itu,"

"Ck, kamu diam saja." Sela ibunya kesal. Luhan mengeluh kecil.

"Yang penting, karena Ibu tidak akan ada bersama kalian, kamu harus merawat Ayah. Jangan lama-lama di kampus, cepat pulang dan masaklah sesuatu untuk makan malam. Juga bersihkan rumah, antarkan pakaian kalian berdua ke loundry tiap minggu sekali. Perhatikan juga jadwal tidur dan bangun Ayah. Ayahmu biasa tidur lambat dan bangun kesiangan kalau tidak diingatkan. Kamu juga jangan mengambil kegiatan lain selain menghadiri kuliahmu, mengerti?" oceh ibunya panjang lebar. Meskipun enggan, Luhan tetap mengangguk.

"Dan yang paling penting,"

"Ya ampun Bu, masih ada?"

"Kamu diam saja dan dengarkan dengan manis, semua yang Ibu katakan adalah penting tapi ini juga penting," kata ibu mulai serius. "Kamu jangan sekali-kali berbuat yang tidak-tidak dibelakang Ibu, ya! Ibu sadar kamu itu menarik banyak perhatian tapi kamu masih milik Ibu dan Ayah, oh, milik Sehun juga, jadi jangan melakukan'nya' tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Awas saja kalau kamu berani." Ancam ibunya keras.

Luhan memasang wajah malas menghadapi tingkah ibunya yang bisa dibilang sangat aneh. Yang benar saja, melakukan itu juga harus bilang? Dan...melakukan itu seperti apa omong-omong?

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Bu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Yang benar saja, Ibu sangat cerewet!" kata Luhan sambil mendorong bahu ibunya menghampiri ayah dan Sehun yang sudah menunggu di kursi khusus tamu. Ibu sudah tidak bisa mengoceh lagi kalau begini.

Luhan berakhir mengawasi ibunya yang sedang mengeluarkan kata-kata cinta dipelukan ayah, hingga ia harus memalingkan muka ketika tiba pasangan suami istri itu saling berciuman. Pandangan Luhan tidak sengaja sampai pada sosok Sehun yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka, sedang memandangi pesawat-pesawat yang telah waktunya melakukan lepas landas dari kaca bangunan.

Luhan memandanginya diam-diam. Ekspresi wajah Sehun tidak terbaca, sehingga Luhan tidak tahu apakah harus menemuinya atau tidak. Hingga tiba waktunya bagi mereka memasuki pesawat, Luhan tetap tidak menemui Sehun.

Luhan menyaksikan ibunya melambai sebelum akhirnya lenyap dibalik ruang khusus penumpang. Sehun tidak sekalipun berbalik ke arahnya membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun mungkin membencinya sejak Luhan memutuskan Sehun harus ke China. Sehun bahkan sudah tidak meminta ciuman lagi darinya.

Tapi Luhan sudah berjanji akan menunggu Sehun kembali. Apa janji itu sudah tidak berguna? Sehun membencinya sekarang. Mungin memang sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Janji itu sudah tidak ada apa-apanya.

.

.

.

"Ya, Kris, ada apa?"

"Ada pelukan hangat untuk selamanya dan satu ciuman manis, yang mana?"

"Errr, Kris, kamu mabuk?"

Suara tawa mengambil alih percakapan mereka, "Kamu terlalu serius, Deer, nikmatilah guarauanku sekali-kali."

"Maumu apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, memangnya salah?"

"Kututup."

"Heeei, dingin sekali, kamu pacarku bukan sih?"

"Ya, aku pacarmu bukan sih? Aku juga bertanya-tanya. Jadi kalau kamu lebih memilih melengkapi koleksi alpaca-mu daripada menjemputku tepat waktu, maka kita berdua sudah tahu jawabannya."

Suara tawa terdengar lagi, "Bagaimana aku meminta maaf? Dengan aku di ranjangmu atau kamu di ranjangku?"

"Membakar habis alpaca-alpaca menjijikkan itu atau tidak mengenal nama Luhan lagi."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tahu maksudmu. Aku akan menjemputmu di empat tepat."

Sambungan berakhir tepat setelah Luhan memberikan jawaban setuju. Sekarang masih jam dua, masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum audy roaster milik Kris terparkir di halaman kampusnya.

Luhan mengemasi materi-materi kuliahnya sambil mengingat jadwal kerja ayahnya. Kalau tidak salah ayahnya pulang telat hari ini jadi tidak apa-apa dirinya dan Kris bersenang-senang diluar. Soalnya Luhan sangat yakin Kris akan mengajaknya makan malam.

Ini sudah dua tahun sebulan sejak ibu dan Sehun berangkat ke China. Tiap seminggu terhitung tiga kali ibunya akan menghubungi Luhan, dan tiap hari bagi ayahnya. Ayahnya masih harus setidaknya mendengar suara ibunya sekali sehari untuk menjaga hubungan mereka yang dibatasi jarak dan juga melaporkan kesehatan Sehun.

Kabar Sehun semakin hari semakin membaik, kata ibu. Hanya saja mereka tidak bisa datang berkunjung karena Sehun masih dalam masa pengobatan dan dokternya melarang Sehun jauh-jauh dari keberadaan rumah sakit. Karena ibu sangat merindukan anak dan suaminya, ayah pergi untuk menjenguk mereka. Sayangnya hanya ayah, Luhan tidak bisa ikut pergi karena urusan-urusan perkuliahannya yang dalam mode sibuk.

Ibu tentu saja mengomel lewat telepon. Katanya dia sangat rindu anak tertuanya yang tidak manis, bersikap judes dan tidak penurut. Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan 'ah, ya sudahlah' yang seperti biasa akan kembali diomeli karena disaat-saat seperti ini dirinya malah masih bersikap tidak manis.

Ibu juga mengatakan bahwa Sehun merindukannya. Yang tidak bisa ditanggapi Luhan sama sekali saking sibuknya ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Benarkah Sehun merindukannya? Benarkah? Apa dia masih memikirkan dirinya? Masihkah?

Tapi akhirnya Luhan menarik kesimpulan bahwa ibunya hanya asal bicara agar hubungan kedua anaknya tetap terjalin.

Padahal, Luhan sendiri sangat merindukannya.

.

"Hei, bayi Rusa-ku tercinta," sapa Kris seraya membawa bibirnya untuk disapukan pada bibir Luhan. Mereka saling memisahkan diri setelah lima detik.

"Aku tahu isi kepalamu," kata Luhan bahkan sebelum Kris membuka mulutnya.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum geli, "Memangnya apa?"

"Makan malam." Tebak Luhan.

Kris menjentikkan jarinya dan menarik tengkuk Luhan. "Kurasa aku harus memberimu hadiah karena tebakanmu sangat benar." Kris mengedip sebelum kembali mencium Luhan. Kali ini menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama.

Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju restoran yang disukai Kris saat Luhan mendapati kejenuhannya berada dalam keheningan mobil. Luhan meraih tab milik Kris yang tergeletak diatas dashboar dan memutuskan melihat-lihat isi galerinya.

"Eh?"

Luhan bergumam cukup keras sehingga memancing Kris untuk menoleh. Kris tersenyum setelah tahu apa yang sedang dilihat Luhan.

"Itu Tao. Adikku,"

Luhan tersenyum, "Dia manis sekali." Kris hanya membalas dengan tersenyum pula sambil tetap terfokus pada jalanan.

Adiknya Kris kelihatan sangat lugu walaupun wajahnya agak menakuti Luhan. Karena kebanyakan gambarnya diambil tanpa menghadap kamera, refleksi Tao jadi kelihatan natural dan hanya menyisakan aura innosen. Berbeda dengan Kris yang berwajah tegas dan maskulin sepenuhnya, Tao terlihat seperti bayi panda yang baru saja lahir ke dunia tanpa tahu apapun yang dapat menodai ke-innosenannya.

"Kris, batalkan saja restorannya," kata Luhan yang cukup membuat Kris menoleh dengan cepat saking takutnya dia salah dengar. Kris bergumam seperti 'ha' dan 'kenapa' dengan ekspresi panik.

Luhan pada akhirnya tertawa panjang meledek Kris karena image cool-nya jadi rusak sekarang. "Aku mau lihat Tao. Kamu tidak pernah membawaku ke rumahmu, tahu,"

Kris membawa wajahnya kembali terfokus pada jalanan. Sesaat hening karena Kris tidak segera menjawab namun Luhan masih menunggu jawaban dengan tetap menatap Kris dari posisinya.

"Kupikir, kamu bukan seseorang yang mau dibawa ke rumah pacarnya?" Kris berbalik ke arahnya lagi dan melemparkan kedipan genit serta senyuman jahil. Luhan mendengus keras.

"Kenapa kamu sampai berpikir seperti itu? Apa aku terlihat meragukan buatmu?"

Kris terkekeh, "Apa masih belum jelas? Lihat dirimu, Deer, apa sikap dinginmu itu akan membuatku percaya?"

"Ya sudahlah!" Luhan menolak menatap Kris, kesal pada kebenaran pada kata-katanya dan juga pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris tersenyum geli berhasil menggoda kekasihnya yang hampir tidak pernah termakan kata-katanya mengingat Luhan punya bakat dalam bersikap dingin. Mungkin konsep Kris untuk menggoda Luhan dengan kepribadiannya itu sukses besar. Lain kali Kris akan mengingat ini untuk menggoda Luhan dilain waktu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, mengingat kekasihku yang dingin ini tidak pernah memaksaku sampai seperti ini jadi baiklah, kita ke rumahku, dan mungkin melakukan sesuatu disana." Kris menggigit bibirnya berusaha keras menahan ledakan tawanya sendiri melihat kekesalan dari Luhan.

"Yah! Kapan aku memaksa! Kapan itu?! Aku hanya memikirkannya karena aku penasaran dengan adikmu itu! Dia hanya manis jadi aku berpikir mungkin kita bisa dekat! Tapi jangan coba-coba berpikir kalau aku ingin dekat dengannya karena dirimu, karena kita semua tahu kalau itu semua tidak akan pernah terjadi! Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan semua orang kamu harus tahu fakta itu dan demi Tuhan apa maksudmu dengan melakukan sesuatu itu?!" seru Luhan kesal tidak sadar telah terjebak masuk dalam permainan Kris. Ucapannya sangat menggebu-gebu dalam ukuran menyangkal dan dirinya menyadari hal itu juga. Tidak mau terlarut dalam suasana memalukan yang telah dibuatnya sendiri, sehingga kembali meneriaki Kris adalah hal paling bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Jangan tertawa!"

Tapi Kris sepertinya mengabaikan teriakan itu.

"Aku bilang berhenti!"

Kris tidak bisa menahan kegelian yang bersarang dalam dirinya. Jarang-jarang dia menemukan Luhan seperti ini, kapan lagi dia bisa?

"Kris!"

Luhan sangat malu dengan situasinya sekarang. Apalagi melihat Kris yang tidak mau berhenti tertawa membuatnya semakin yakin kalau yang tadi itu pastilah sangat memalukan baginya.

Tidak tahan dalam situasi dimana ia terpojok oleh tawa Kris, Luhan membawa dirinya dengan tanpa memikirkan lebih dulu mendekat dan segera membungkam Kris menggunakan bibirnya. Dan benar saja, tawa Kris segera lenyap, menatap kaget wajah Luhan tepat didepan wajahnya.

Luhan melepaskan bibirnya dan segera mendengus melihat bagaimana ia berhasil membuat Kris berhenti dari tawanya. Luhan menarik diri kembali ke tempatnya semula sebelum menyadari Kris menepikan mobil. Luhan ingin bertanya namun Kris tidak memberinya kesempatan dengan segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ada pada dirinya dan menyerang Luhan secepat kedipan mata. Dalam sekejap tubuh Luhan telah tenggelam dalam kursi tempatnya duduk dengan kepala yang menyandar pada jendela mobil. Kris menahan kedua tangannya sementara ia mencium Luhan dengan dalam.

Baru sekitar lima langkah keluar dari toko Junmyeon, Tao segera dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang melompat ke sisinya dan merangkulnya erat. Orang itu tersenyum lebar seperti sahabat dekat yang baru kembali bertemu dengannya.

"Hai, kamu sangat manis." Orang itu tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, membuat Tao yang berada dalam lingkaran lengan orang itu hanya dapat tertegun.

"K-kamu siapa?"

"Wah... kamu sudah langsung bertanya namaku? Aku bahkan kalah cepat, tapi lupakan, itu berarti kamu juga ingin berteman denganku, kan. Wahhh... aku sangat beruntung!"

Tao bahkan tidak merespon satupun perkataannya tapi orang asing itu terus berbicara dan berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu. Meskipun Tao kebingungan juga merasa tidak mengenal orang ini, dia tetap diam dan memilih untuk mendengarkan.


End file.
